


All I want for Christmas is for you to shut up

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas in November, M/M, They are nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux's neighbor is blasting Christmas songs and singing along loudly.





	All I want for Christmas is for you to shut up

Hux hated Christmas. He hated all the lights, all the decorations, he hated how people seem to multiply and the traffic was unbearable this time of year and to top it all up his neighbor had all his Christmas decorations up. He even put a mistletoe over his door.

How propitious.

Right now, Hux could hear him singing Christmas songs. He should consider moving into a new apartment with thicker walls.

Hux couldn’t hear “ _All I want for Christmas is you”_ anymore, it has been on repeat for half an hour already and he could hear Kylo Ren sing along to it. He had to admit that the guy had a good voice but Hux couldn’t listen to it anymore.

He took his keys and got out of his apartment to go and knock on his next door neighbor. He and Kylo Ren only exchanger brief hellos when they saw each other in the hall or were in the elevator together other than the first time they met when Kylo Ren was moving in they haven’t really had a conversation.

Hux rang the doorbell and took a deep breath, he would try his best not to be rude but he didn’t know how one can ask his neighbor to shut up in a polite way.

When no one answered he rang the bell again, he hoped Kylo Ren could hear the bell with all that music.

He heard the music stop just before the door opened and a shirtless and barefoot Kylo Ren appeared, Hux stopped breathing for a few seconds and couldn’t help his eyes to wonder over the thick body in front of him.

When he met the other man’s eyes he was pretty sure that he was blushing.

Kylo Ren grinned “Hi, is everything alright?” he said.

“God evening, Mr. Ren…” Hux started but he was interrupted by Kylo Ren laughing.

“Please, call me Kylo no one calls me Mr. Ren” Ren said.

“Alright…Kylo, can you please lower the music down”

Kylo frowned “I hadn’t realized it was so loud”

“It is and to be honest it’s giving me a headache”

He could see the man consider Hux’s demand and Hux was offended that Kylo was actually thinking about it. It was in the first place very rude to have music playing so loud and now he was thinking about lowering it instead of politely apologizing.

Hux could feel himself getting angry.

Deep breaths.

“I could but under one condition” Kylo said.

“What would that condition be?” Hux asked, skeptic. He was aware of the mistletoe hanging over his head and if Ren asked for a kiss Hux would punch him.

Not that the man wasn’t Hux’s type, he unfortunately was exactly Hux’s type.

“Could you come in and give me your opinion on my Christmas tree, I keep changing the decorations and the lights because nothing is working and I was two seconds away from destroying the whole thing before you rang the bell. A Christmas miracle for the tree” Kylo said.

“I’m not one for Christmas decorations”

“Just take a look, I really need an opinion on the tree”

With a sighs Hux nodded and Kylo opened the door wider to let Hux in, he barely moved away from the door and Hux brushed against his chest.

Hux wanted to climb him. Who cares about a Christmas tree anyway?

The Christmas tree was on the far right just next to the wall separating their apartments, that’s why Hux could hear his singing loud and clear.

Half of the tree was already decorated and the rest of the decoration was in a box next to it. Hux studied the tree.

“Where are the lights for the tree?”

Kylo pointed to the couch.

“Shouldn’t you put them before the decorations?” Hux asked.

“Shit”

Hux didn’t know what came over him maybe it was the half-naked man next to him but he asked “Do you want a little help?”

Kylo turned to look at him crossing his arms, the man was big.

“Really?”

“Yes, why not. That way you won’t destroy the tree and you’ll stop singing”

“You really like your peace and quiet”

“I love peace and quiet” Hux said, smiling “Okay, let’s remove all the decorations and then we could put the lights all around the tree”

“Bossy” Kylo said, smiling back at Hux.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Should I put the music back on?” Kylo joked.

“Do I need to remind you why I am here in your apartment helping you decorate your Christmas tree?”

Kylo laughed “Sorry, I just like putting on the Christmas music while decorating”

“That’s obvious”

They started removing the decorations in silence but apparently Kylo wasn’t the type to keep quiet.

“Is Hux your first or last name” Kylo asked.

“Last, I never go by my first name” Hux answered.

“Is it so horrible?”

“Kind of and I don’t like it”

“Come on, it’s Christmas you can tell me your first name” Kylo said, trying to do his best puppy eyes. He had beautiful eyes. Hux couldn’t deny it anymore he really did have a crush on his hot neighbor.

“We’re still in November” he pointed out.

“Everyone knows Christmas starts on the first of November”

“It shouldn’t”

“Someone is lacking the Christmas spirit”

“I just don’t like how loud everything gets”

“No surprise there”

“Let’s get the lights” Hux said, all the decorations were down.

They were going around the Christmas tree putting on the lights.

“You still haven’t told me your name”

“It’s Armitage” Hux answered because at the end of the day it is just a name.

“That’s a mouthful”

“Told you”

“It does kind of suit you” Kylo said.

“I just go by Hux it’s easier for me and for others”.

Kylo didn’t say anything after that.

“And we’re done” Kylo said “Thank you”

“You’re welcome”

“Can I offer you something to drink? I just realized that you just helped me finish my Christmas tree and I haven’t offered you anything. I’m a terrible host. I’m not even wearing a t-shirt” Kylo said looking down at his bare chest.

“Aren’t you cold?” Hux asked.

“Not really, I run hot”

Hux kept his mouth shot because he would have said something inappropriate if he did say anything.

“Can you handle putting up the rest of the decorations without singing?” Hux asked.

“I’m not sure, you might have to gag me”

“If that’s what it’ll take to keep you quiet” Hux said.

Kylo laughed.

“I’ll help you with the rest, it’s not like I have anything better to do”

“Thank you, are you sure you don’t want anything to drink I have coffee or tea”

“Really, I’m good”

It took thirty minutes to finish the tree. Kylo clapped when they finished it.

“Finally” Hux said.

“Thank…”

“Please stop thanking me I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to”

“I’ll stop the singing now, promise”

Hux laughed “Good, I’m going to leave now I need to feed my cat”

“If you need any help with your Christmas decoration you know where to find me” Kylo said walking him to the door and opening it for him.

“Thank you but I don’t really do Christmas decoration” Hux said, turning to look at Kylo who was looking up at the mistletoe. Hux blushed so hard that he could actually feel how hot his head got.

Kylo smiled at him and then took Hux’s right hand and kissed it. Hux was rooted to the spot.

“If you ever need _anything_ you know where to find me” Kylo said letting go of Hux’s hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Hux said, taking a step back.

“Bye” Kylo said.

Hux waved back at him and opened the door to his apartment. He leaned on the door when it closed.

What was _that_?

Why did he _wave_?

He needed a drink to calm down because he was two seconds away from going to knock on Kylo’s door again and jump him.

He officially had a crush on his neighbor.


End file.
